


Vs. The Ghost Town

by LoudandDangerous



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - High School, Angels, Badass counterparts, Betrayal, Brooklyn, But I hate Happy Feet 1, Cant go wrong with that, Demonic Possession, Demons, Did I already say smut?, Drama, Ducks, FUCK, Falling off more rooftops, Fluff, Heaven, Hell, I already mentioned demons, It's like Happy Feet 2, It's like the 2nd Godfather movie, Like another dimention, Like the Godfather 2, M/M, Marriage Proposal, More tags as I go, No one gets taken to Hell this time, Same crazy shit as the first one, Smut, Smut to the second power - Freeform, Still lying about the fluff, Supernatural Elements, This one is really crazy actually, Tyler gets possesed, Wait!, Well - Freeform, Well I don't think so at least, Wings, be prepared, great stuff, hell yeah, mafia, nope - Freeform, powers, so no, sort of, yeah - Freeform, yes - Freeform, yes i did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudandDangerous/pseuds/LoudandDangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cardinal and Deadly are assigned once again. A mission to retrieve a renegade casting them far from the comfort zone. The war is over, the battle is done, the dust is down but the trouble remains.</p><p> </p><p>''I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth." </p><p>''Good." Josh smirks. ''Because that's where we're going."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vs. The Ghost Town

**Author's Note:**

> Exotic_Cucumber said the alternate ending didn't help.
> 
> So why not continue?

Josh used to hate Valentine's Day. A day created by greeting card companies to sell shitty flowers, overpriced chocolate and limited edition flavored condoms.

 

But now he's got Tyler. So he, much like the rest of society, has become a victim to these useless items. Flowers die, very few people eat all the different types of chocolate in specialty boxes, the only thing Josh really needs are condoms and you know what?

 

Nobody needs 'Rose and Chocolate' flavored condoms.

 

_What the fuck does a rose taste like?_

 

So in an agreement with Tyler, they decide to sit in silence. Watch terrible high school movies, make out and sit in silence. 

 

The band is doing great, absolutely lovely. They won the school's Battle of the Bands. That sort of pit them against Brendon, Ryan, Pete and Patrick but things are fine now. Twenty One Pilots has fans now, people around school started singing their lyrics everywhere and Tyler sees that as a reward. Singing songs, mastering wings, getting it on with Josh. It's all amazing.

 

But right now, things are just silent. Quiet. Boring.

 

Nothing is bad between them though. They've only fought three times within the time period between December and February. 1) Because Tyler pushed Josh off the roof with his wings, 2) Josh came home with a hangover and tried cutting off Tyler's wings, and 3) When Sunny left and Josh turned her room into a man cave without hesitation. 

 

Josh now decides that yes, he hates Blurryface. Yes, he sorta hated Sunny in the beginning but he hates nothing more than 'From Justin to Kelly'. A fair monstrosity from the bowels of Hollywood. But now the TV shuts off, the room upstairs shakes to the Etch-a-Sketch and a familiar voice echoes through the house with a simple ''Hello, boys!"

 

Tyler rolls off the couch and climbs the stairs to the bedroom where the Etch-a-Sketch stays embedded in the wall, Josh follows tiredly behind Tyler. Upon reaching the bedroom, they stare tiredly to the wall and groans.

 

''Yes?" Tyler exhales, unsure why he's fairly dismal today.

 

''Hey message man, I've got something new for you two." He pulls out a manila folder and opens it, clearing his throat. ''Coordinates for Ghost Town. An Angel went rogue, cut off his wings, snapped the halo and escaped."

 

''Neat!" Josh perks up, interested. 

 

''No. Not neat. Bad. Very bad. You two have to bring him back, maybe we can fix him. Help him or something." The manila folder slides out the bottom of the Etch-a-Sketch and falls to the floor. Josh snatches it and reads through it, Tyler leaning over to read too. 

 

_Thorn, Christopherson._

 

_DOB: 6.19.91._

 

_DOD: 8.24.12_

_Location: ~~Patience, Heaven.~~ Unknown, Ghost Town._

 

''Patience, Heaven?" Josh grimaces.

 

''Heaven is set up like Canada. We have provinces. Each province is named after a specific virtue. Tyler used to live in Kindness until I sent him to retrieve you."

 

''What's Ghost Town and what does it have to do with anything?" Tyler looks up to the wall.

 

''Ghost Town is another place. Like Purgatory but a little different. It's out of my jurisdiction, but you two should have no problem getting in."

 

''What's out of your jurisdiction? Isn't being God supposed to make you kinda like rule over everything?" Josh tosses aside the folder.

 

''No. Martinez runs Ghost Town. It's out of my jurisdiction because I don't know where it is. It's like a safe haven for sinners and angels who don't want to go to Heaven." God shrugs. "Just find Christopherson, get his ass back here and  **don't get in trouble.** "

 

Josh snickers. '' _Don't get in trouble?_ That's like asking a crying baby to be quiet. You  _did_ see the chapel after the battle, right? You saw that party on the first day of school, right? You--''

 

''--saw when he tased me at that concert, right?'' Tyler deadpans and scowls. God rolls his eyes and turns off the Etch-a-Sketch. Josh scoffs and reads the folder over once more.

 

''Where the fuck do we find Ghost Town? Charlie, Charlie, where is Ghost Town? Please." Josh snickers, grinning at his joke.

 

Tyler turns to the wall and slides aside his songwriting book. He flips out a map and looks through it carefully, squinting at the small lettering among the states. "Brooklyn."

 

''What?"

 

''Brooklyn. Ghost Town is by a subway station in Brooklyn. Graffiti on the mezzanine wall." Tyler turns to Josh, smiling and clutching the map. ''The--the graffiti. I remember it. It was sprawled across the wall in big bubbly letters and it said 'Welcome to Ghost Town!' and the counterpart was 'BadTown'. I had completed partial training in BadTown before receiving my training wings. We've gotta go to New York." He nods his head and jumps to the floor, yanking a box from under the bed and shuffling around inside it. He opens a folder and pulls out an old polaroid photo. A dirty mezzanine wall.

 

' **WELCOME TO GHOST TOWN** '

 

Josh takes it in his hand and turns it around 'Maddy Joseph' scribbled in black ink. Tyler 's wings spring out, bitch slapping Josh in the process but this does not matter.  _'So that's where the end of the Earth is.',_ Josh thinks. He laughs quietly and unhooks his backpack from the wall. He turns to the room around him, torn out song pages, batteries spilled out on the table from Tyler's piano, his drumsticks on the floor beside a snapback.  _'Never thought this is how I'd spend Valentine's Day.'_

 

Josh shrugs and looks at the polaroid in his grasp. ''Hey,  _Cardinal?''_ Josh smirks.

 

''Yes, Deadly?"

 

''Will you follow me?"

 

''I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth." Tyler says with sweetness in his voice.

 

''Good." Josh smirks. ''Because that's where we're going."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you StopByTheFunHome for pretty much a shit-ton of help on this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually made a playlist for this one. It was 'Let it Go' by The Neighbourhood for chapter 1.


End file.
